Big Hat Logan
Big Hat Logan, seeker of knowledge, is mentor to Griggs of Vinheim and an advanced Sorcery trainer in Dark Souls. Big Hat Logan is voiced by Ian Thompson. __TOC__ Locations *Caged in Sen's Fortress, behind a destructible wall (can be broken with the Serpent Soldier, a suitable weapon, or by sending a boulder down the middle pathway). *In Firelink Shrine beside Griggs. *Prison portion of the Duke's Archives *Library portion of the Duke's Archives, near the room leading to the Crystal Cave. *The arena of the first encounter with Seath the Scaleless. Plot Big Hat Logan is first encountered in Sen's Fortress, hidden behind a wall, which can be destroyed by manipulating the iron ball trap mechanism, using a powerful enough weapon, or goading the sleeping guard to attack the wall. After freeing him with either the Cage Key or Master Key, Big Hat Logan thanks the player and later retreats to Firelink Shrine. There, he accompanies Griggs of Vinheim and offers to sell the player advanced Sorceries. Big Hat Logan soon leaves Firelink Shrine after the Lordvessel has been obtained. He is then encountered in the Duke's Archives trapped in a large jail cell. Logan explains that he is there to study Seath the Scaleless and his magic. After freeing him with the Archive Tower Giant Cell Key (alternately, he will free himself if players defeat Seath without rescuing him), players may find Logan in an ancillary library close to the third bonfire in the Duke's Archives, where he will begin to sell Crystal Sorceries as well as his prior spells. Unfortunately, Logan's infatuation with Seath's magic eventually drives him insane, and he will fight the player after they purchase his enire stock of spells and defeats Seath the Scaleless. He can be found in the arena where the player first meets Seath. Lore Master Logan was a famous Sorcerer and a royal member of the Vinheim Dragon School before he turned Undead about one hundred years ago.Dialogue with Rickert of Vinheim. His nickname stems from the gigantic hat he wore, which completely hid his face; he used it to block the noise and stares from those around him in order to focus his thoughts.Big Hat description. His weapon was once an ordinary catalyst employed by the Sorcerers of Vinheim, but it has since been strengthened due to lengthy use over time.Logan's Catalyst description. Logan is credited with having developed the Soul Spear Sorcery, among others,Homing Soulmass description. which is referenced repeatedly in the legends and is said to be on par with Lord Gwyn's lightning.Soul Spear description. In his attempt to reach Anor Londo, presumably to gain access to The Duke's Archives and thus, its vast store of endless knowledge, he became imprisoned in Sen's Fortress, where he first encounters the Chosen Undead.Dialogue with Crestfallen Merchant. Strategy Big Hat Logan has a repertoire of dangerous Sorceries up his sleeve, including Soul Spear and Homing Soulmass. If attacked later in the game, he will also possess their augmented crystal variants. However, he is fairly fragile and can be killed quickly before he deals too much damage. Notes *Big Hat's Set and Logan's Catalyst can be found in a chest where he normally sits in The Duke's Archives after he goes insane and is defeated where Seath is first encountered. Wares Soul Arrow | Sorc Soul Arrow.png | 1,000 | Great Soul Arrow | Sorc Great Soul Arrow.png | 6,000 | Heavy Soul Arrow | Sorc Heavy Soul Arrow.png | 2,000 | Great Heavy Soul Arrow | Sorc Great Heavy Soul Arrow.png | 8,000 | Homing Soulmass | Sorc Homing Soulmass.png | 20,000 | Soul Spear | Sorc Soul Spear.png | 40,000 | Magic Shield | Sorc Magic Shield.png | 3,000 | Magic Weapon | Sorc Magic Weapon.png | 3,000 | Crystal Soul Spear | Sorc Crystal Soul Spear.png | 50,000 | ast9 = True | Crystal Magic Weapon | Sorc Crystal Magic Weapon.png | 20,000 | ast10 = True | Homing Crystal Soulmass | Sorc Homing Crystal Soulmass.png | 30,000 | ast11 = True }} * Only availabe at The Duke's Archives Character Information Health and Souls | 1,000 | }} Defenses Equipment Sen's Fortress= Traveling Gloves | hands-upg = 8 | hands-img = Traveling Gloves (Big Hat's Set).png | legs = Traveling Boots | legs-upg = 8 | legs-img = Traveling Boots.png | spell1 = Great Soul Arrow | spell1-img = Sorc Great Soul Arrow.png | spell2 = Great Heavy Soul Arrow | spell2-img = Sorc Great Heavy Soul Arrow.png | spell3 = Soul Spear | spell3-img = Sorc Soul Spear.png }} |-| The Duke's Archives= Traveling Gloves | hands-upg = 10 | hands-img = Traveling Gloves (Big Hat's Set).png | legs = Traveling Boots | legs-upg = 10 | legs-img = Traveling Boots.png | spell1 = Great Soul Arrow | spell1-img = Sorc Great Soul Arrow.png | spell2 = Great Heavy Soul Arrow | spell2-img = Sorc Great Heavy Soul Arrow.png | spell3 = Homing Crystal Soulmass | spell3-img = Sorc Homing Crystal Soulmass.png | spell4 = Crystal Soul Spear | spell4-img = Sorc Crystal Soul Spear.png }} |-| The Duke's Archives (Insane)= Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *Big Hat Logan seems to prefer sitting down in a meditative position (Except for the first encounter when he's in a hanging jail cell). *Logan shares many similarities with Sage Freke from Demon's Souls. Both are initially found trapped in cages and rescued by the player. Both are preceded by apprentices looking for them, both have an unhealthy fascination with magic, and both are even found sitting in the main hub area. *Rickert of Vinheim mentions to the player that Big Hat Logan is famous in Vinheim; however, he also mentions that Logan was from "a hundred years ago". Either Logan has remained sane for as long as he has been undead, or time warping in Lordran has brought Logan to a time where one does not belong. *When Logan is encountered hostile, he is not hollowed, but was simply driven insane in a more "traditional" sense. All NPCs appear in their charred, undead forms when they encounter players after hollowing. *If the player dies when fighting against Big Hat Logan while in Seath's arena, the player will respawn in the prison as if he were killed by Seath himself. *Both Big Hat Logan and Seath turned mad after reading the books in the Dukes Archives for knowledgeable gain. It is possible that much of the data stored in the Duke's Archives are not for mortal eyes to see and may simply be too much information for any being to gather and still remain levelheaded. Gallery OldMage_Art.jpg|Concept Art Logan_Insane.png|Logan after turning insane References Category:Dark Souls: Enemies Category:Dark Souls: Characters